encyclopedia_of_adafandomcom-20200215-history
Thanger
Thanger (known as Thrintame among the Eldari and Thangerum among a minority of humans) is a large Dwarven fortification which protects the main entrance to the Mines of Dorman located in the western Fusham Valley. Design Thanger is dominated by a massive citadel, the exterior of which is made entirely of the Dwarven black stone, making it virtually indestructible. It was intended to give the impression of being an artificial mountain as it was very large at the base. The citadel was actually a large equilateral polygon with over a dozen sides. Each side rose up as a flat surface meeting with other flat faces, giving the fortress the impression that it was a large cut gemstone. Eventually, the man-made mountain came to a peak which was topped with a tower. Upon entering the citadel though an iron gate, one had to walk in a large circle to the rear of the interior before being able to progress inward, the corridor again lined in Dwarven black stone. The lower portions of the citadel were eventually used by the Banking Guild as a headquarters. The rest of the citadel was occupied with various needs for its protection: barracks, armories, etc. Only at the center of the citadel was the entrance into the mines. Protecting the citadel is a large star-fort. Again, giving the impression of an artificial mountain, each “curtain” of the fort, of which there are three, was a step higher than the previous, meaning that an assaulting army had to gain over fifty feet each curtain that was overtaken. Strong gates provided a way to move in and out of the fortification during peaceful times. Beyond this, Thanger itself sits atop a cliff in a hanging valley. Near the fort in this valley were a Dwarven town and a second tower, the Beteck Tower, intended to protect Thanger from the one tactical weakness of the valley which was the amount of space to the north available for an army to assemble. The Cliffs of Gathram elevate the entire fortification some 600 feet higher off the main valley floor. A narrow series of switchbacks which climb the cliff face are the only means to approach the fortress. These were fortified as well making it difficult to assault. These fortifications, coupled with the unique geography, has caused Thanger to be given the rare title of unconquerable. In the entire annals of the history of Ada, Thanger has never been sacked. History In 33301 ES, Naiman II sent his sons to colonize Ada. Naiman felt that the only way for the Dwarves to gain the upper hand in the Elvish-Dwarvish Wars was to have a presence outside of Baralimo. Korman was sent to Resaino where he begain construction on a mine which would bridge east and west under the Lithlond Mountains. He and his brother, Dorman, were very close. In an effort to remain in geographic proximity, Dorman staked a claim on the site of Thanger and began construction on his own mines. It was only later in his life that Dorman began construction on Thanger. It was never completed in his lifetime but rather was finished by his son Sahagan. This was due to constant attempts on the part of the Eldari to disrupt construction. Once the citadel was completed, the Eldari stopped assaulting the fortress directly though they would continue to sow disorder until its completion. They were wise enough to know that any assault was futile, in line with the Dwarven philosophy of defense. After peace with the Eldari, Thanger would be tested by the dark lord who was willing to throw whole armies at the fortress in attempts to sack it unsuccessfully. During the lives of humans, in the low city-state period, the Dwarves were approached by the Banking Guild to use the mines as a bank of sorts. They began to lease Thanger from the Dawrves at this point. Later, the mines hosted the gold depository of Franfer and countless vaults purchased for private use. Never during its history has Thanger ever been sacked. Category:Geography